Didn't Wanna Take it Slow
by loveu5missu6
Summary: Scott's cousin, Rhylee Dawson is coming to Beacon Hills from New York. And from the time Stiles sets eyes on Rhylee, he knows that he likes her. He just doesn't know the intensity to it. Stiles/OC


**a/n: so this idea has been swarming around in my head for a while – this is just a kickoff chapter – I want to see if you guys like it . So Keep or Kill ? Comment after you're done reading ! I'm currently working on TWO Hunger Games fanfictions , so please be patient . Once Finders, Keepers is done, and if you want this , I will focus on this before I plunge into that sequel! (: **

**ALSO NAME OF THE STORY : Brokenhearted by Karmin(: GREAT SONG :D **

**Chapter One; Meeting Rhylee**

xxxXxxx

I screech as I scoot my jeep along the road. I need to get to Scott's house before him and his mother go to the airport. Finally, I'm on their street, and I screech into their driveway.

Scott's standing on the porch, holding his cell phone in one hand and a plastic holder for coffee cups. In the holder sits three coffee cups, each one a different color. I get out of the jeep and jog to the steps.

He grins and hands me the red coffee cup. "Thanks man." I say as I let some of the coffee slide down my throat.

"No, thank you for coming with me," Scott says, "I only have half a battery because my retarded phone didn't charge last night, and it's a three hour drive to the airport to pick up Rhylee," he says, "by the way, you're gonna _love_ Rhy. She's awesome. She's fifteen, but I swear, she's amazing!"

Rhylee is all I've heard for the past three weeks since his mother told him that his younger cousin, Rhylee Dawson was coming down from New York to stay with them for the next three years since her father got deployed in Iraq on a mission for two years and then he had to go to Paris to sort out something of his mother's will the last year. Her mother had passed away giving birth to her, Scott had told me.

I've seen pictures of Rhylee, and she has ugly brown hair and weirdly parted eyes. I can tell that we're going to have so much fun.

I chuckle, "No problem…" I sigh, and look around. "It's cold out here."

"Yeah…" Scott says as he wraps the knitted scarf Allison made him tighter around his neck, "my mom should be coming soon."

I nod and look down at my cell phone.

_Hey, why isn't Scott texting me back ? Do you know ? –Allison(:_

I sigh and hand the phone to Scott. He grins at me, and quickly passes his fingers over my touch screen.

He throws the phone back into my hands. Just as he sits down on the porch swing, his mother walks out of the door holding a black suitcase. "Alright boys! Let's go!"

She heads to the car, throwing the suitcase in the trunk. Scott and I sit in the back, me leaning the seat back and closing my eyes, while my warm cup of coffee sits comfortably in my hands, while Scott uses my phone to text Allison and no doubt watch stupid Youtube videos.

xxxXxxx

"WAKE UP!"

I wake up to those two unpleasant, unwelcoming words. I blink my eyes twice to adjust to the picture and look at Scott. "What?"

"We're at the airport!" he's almost squealing like a little freaking girl.

I sigh, "You must _really_ love your cousin." I say as I take my phone from his hands, "You gonna paint her nails too?"

Scott rolls brown eyes and takes a quick hand through his hair. "Just get out; she's probably got a _million_ suitcases. You need to help."

I sigh and throw my phone in my pockets. I grab my sweatshirt from the seat next to it, along with my shirt, as I'd taken it off whenever I slept, and throw my shirt on the ground. I put my sweatshirt on and get out of the car.

"Oh, Scott!" Scott's mother gushes, "I can't believe she's here!"

I'm totally confused, still groggy from my nap.

"Me neither!"

We walk to the front doors and walk in. Scott and his mother are both walking at insanely high speeds to get to the place where they walk off the plane. I follow back, looking through Allison and Scott's texts.

_From: Allison ; why are you using Stiles' cell?  
_

_From: You ; Ohhhh, mine's totes dead. Lmao._

_From: Allison ; OH , haa . Well, I miss you(:_

_From: You ; Miss u 2._

_From: Allison ; what are you doing? _

_From: You ; Going 2 pik up my cuz ! Rhylee ! YAY ! YOUR GONNA LOVE HERRR ! She's AWESOME(: _

_From: Allison ; can I meet her tonight …?  
_

_From: You ; doubt it . gonna have to take her out for supper and get her ready for tomorrow ! She's super smart – I already got her schedule ! Three classes with me and Stiles because she has AP classes && lunch with us(:_

_From: Allison ; Sounds GREAT ;D Can't wait to meet her(:  
_

_From: You ; YEP! G2g , babe . ily_

_From: Allison ; ily2 ;D_

I almost puked in my mouth at the texts. This has got to be the most together secret couple in the history of secret couples. When they aren't with each other, they're practically talking dirty _through text messaging on __**my**__ phone_.

We made it to where she was getting off, and suddenly, Scott was jumping up and down. "Rhylee!" he's screaming at the top of his lungs.

I yawn. There are absolutely now weird looking girls around here.

"Stiles!" Scott breaks me out of my text message to Allison, "Stiles, come meet Rhylee!"

I look up at my best friend, "Where is sh-"

Then I see Rhylee Dawson. Her ugly brown hair has been dyed a darker, prettier brown, and it's straightened perfectly and parted perfectly on the sides. Her eyes had grown together, and instead of being flat chested like she was in the picture that Scott showed me, Rhylee has at least C cups. Her blue eyes are sparkling, and her thin lips are coated in a juicy, soft light pink gloss. She has just black eyeliner on her eyes and mascara.

In the middle of writing _stop talking dirty_, I drop my phone to the ground and a clatter goes through the airport.

This girl, Rhylee Dawson, is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

And she's smiling widely at me. She waves her perfectly manicured fingers at me. Scott ushers for me to come closer, and I do.

"Rhylee, this is my best friend, Stiles Stilinski." She turns to me, and shuffles my hand so that it's out, available to shake, "And Stiles, this is my _favorite_ cousin in the _entire_ world, Ms. Rhylee Alexandria Dawson."

Rhylee giggles, and pushes back a strand of straight hair with one hand while shaking my hand with the other. "It's nice to meet you, Stiles. I think we'll be spending a lot of time together, the way Scott has chewed my ear off about your adventures."

I grin, "Yeah. I think we're gonna get along _real_ good."

**a/n: so this was loads of fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it. BUTT ultimately it is up to you. Keep or Kill? I'm gonna go feed my llama, maybe sleep, and maybe write another chapter of this just for the heck of it! Seriously , I might get addicted to writing this(: -Haley ;D**


End file.
